A Vulturi Story
by NessCullen95
Summary: Aro desea concederle un pequeño deseo a su esposa, Sulpicia. Quien se imagina a esta pareja siendo padres?


**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo he creado :p**

Una tarde aburrida para la guardia Volturi, Aro queda solo en su trono esperando a que Heidi traiga la nueva pesca.

Una vez metido el sol, su esposa Sulpicia aparece, y le rodea el cuello, a velocidad vampírica, para besarlo y nuevamente entregarse a él.

Solo que esta vez, Sulpicia, iba con otras intenciones. No era la primera vez que hablaba del tema con su esposo, de hecho, su requerimiento había surgido desde el momento en que había visto a Renesmee Cullen, la híbrida, hija de un vampiro y una humana.

Ella no era humana, pero sabía que de un modo u otro, los vampiros eran capaces de tener hijos.

Mirando con ojos suplicantes a su esposo, Sulpicia intenta nuevamente pedirle uno de sus muy pocos deseos.

-Amor-empieza- sé que hemos hablado del tema millones de veces, pero por favor, es lo único que te pido, nunca he deseado algo con tanta locura...

-Sulpicia, amor mío, siempre te he dado todo lo que esté a mi disposición, cualquier cosa, y tu vienes a pedirme algo que, realmente, no me siento dispuesto a darte...-Sulpicia iba a protestar, pero Aro la detiene y continua- Solo pensarlo, me parece algo...muy arriesgado, no podemos darnos el lujo de un momento a otro, jamas he querido hijos, lo sabes, no puedo darte algo que esté obligado a compartir, y en el caso que te lo dé, estás tu dispuesta a entregarme así sin mas, solo para cumplir tu deseo?- Sulpicia se pone seria, y piensa un poco en la conclusión de su esposo, pero no esta dispuesta a rendirse.

-Sí, sera nuestro hijo despues de todo. Ademas, que tal si hereda tu don? O algo mejor...No me importa quien sea la madre porque al fin y al cabo, yo voy a criarlo, solo piensalo...

Aro queda helado ante las palabras de su esposa, ella había dicho "si hereda tu don? O algo mejor", eso había despertado en él, cierto interés que no permitiría que su esposa supiera.

-Lo pensaré, amor mio- mientras tanto, déjame cuidarte esta noche-dijo estrechándola mas a su cuerpo.

-Por su puesto-dijo Sulpicia.

***Dos meses despues***

Hacía ya dos meses que Sulpicia no sabía nada de su esposo, eso no era algo normal en él, Aro nunca desaparecía.

Sulpicia temía que algo le hubiera pasado.

-Tranquila mujer, o tirarás el castillo abajo- le decía Demetri.

-No puedo, sabes lo que es no saber nada de tu esposo? Bueno, en tu caso, de tu esposa...pero de seguro no sabes lo que se siente!-le gritó ella.

Demetri se esfumó de la habitación, dejando a Sulpicia con las palabras en el aire.

Se oyeron unos fuertes ruidos, pisos mas abajo de donde ella se encontraba. Agudizó su oído para saber de quien provenía el ruido.

Las puertas principales se abrieron, y ella ya estaba en la entrada esperando por si era su esposo, y así era.

Sulpicia corrió a los brazos de Aro, y éste la recibió con todo el amor que le fue capaz.

-Cariño mío- le dijo apartándola un poco, ella lo miró dubitativa- tranquila, te he traído algo- dijo el interpelado, mientras sacaba de su espalda, el brazo libre con un pequeño bulto envuelto en su capa negra.

-Qué me has traido?- le preguntó Sulpicia, acercándose al pequeño "obsequio"

-Tranquila, querida. Debo de decirte que no es un regalo habitual, espero...te guste-dijo éste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aro le tendió a su esposa el pequeño bulto, y fue desenvolviéndolo de su capa a medida que se lo daba.

-Dios mío-dijo ésta con una mano en la manta y la otra en su boca, sorprendida.

Un pequeño niño de ojos grises y cabello castaño rizado descansaba tranquilamente en brazos de Aro.

No lloraba, mantenía sus ojos abiertos observando los ojos rojos ansiosos de Sulpicia, y los de Aro, fascinados.

La mujer tomó al niño en brazos, de una manera tan maternal, que Aro no fue capaz de creerlo, nunca había visto a su mujer de esa forma.

El pequeño tenía un aspecto de un bebé de dos meses, o tres. Sulpicia lo arrullaba con una canción de cuna desconocida, que el propio Aro hubiera jurado que la inventó ella.

-Como se llama?- preguntó la mujer cuando el pequeño cerró sus ojos.

-No tiene nombre, apenas nació, lo traje para ti- le dijo Aro. Al ver el horror en los ojos de su esposa, pensó en algo rápido para evadir el tema- Me gusta Kyle, le queda bien- concluyó al fin.

-Kyle -repitió ella mirando al pequeño- a mi también me gusta Kyle -le dijo levantando la vista con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

La pareja "adoptó" en cierta forma al pequeño, que con el tiempo demostraba ser como cualquier otro vampiro, Aro estaba orgulloso, y Sulpicia disfrutaba ver a ese pequeño crecer en tan grande palacio.

No crean que Aro ha elegido ese pequeño así porque sí. El sabía que los híbridos solían heredar los dones de sus padres, así que buscó a una humana capaz de tener alguna habilidad especial para que su futuro hijo lo hereda.

No le fue fácil, pero al fin y al cabo funcionó. El pequeño Kyle, que ahora aparentaba tener unos dos años, era capaz de distorsionar la realidad. Al no tener suficiente control, para el niño le era imposible no usar su don.

Aro había decidido entrenarlo mas adelante.

Al ver a su esposa feliz, ver que el niño había dado sus frutos, Aro pensó en tener otra posibilidad.

Esa misma tarde, luego de haber acostado a su hijo, Aro habla con Sulpicia.

-Otro mas? No me parece justo...acabar con una vida humana, para que nosotros podamos darnos el gusto de ser padres...-decía Sulpicia, luego de haber escuchado la propuesta de su esposo.

-Se que no es justo, pero nada es justo en esta vida, mi querida, quiero tu felicidad, y gozo viéndote feliz como madre, ese pequeño crecerá y pasará a formar parte de nuestra guardia...No te gustaría otro heredero?- volvió a preguntarle.

Su esposa no respondió, lo beso tiernamente, y se alejó a velocidad vampírica.

Esa misma noche, Aro partió nuevamente en busca de una humana, y no volvió con las manos vacías.

Esta vez cargaba con una niña, a la que su esposa llamó Zoey.

El tiempo pasaba, y Aro no hacía otra cosa que quedar fascinado por las criaturas que había creado.

A diferencia de su hermano, Zoey se mostraba tímida en cuanto a su "habilidad especial", Aro la observaba y la persuadía, pero la niña no mostraba ningún interés hacia mostrar sus dones.

Kyle, al aparentar siete años, ya manejaba a la perfección su don, y Aro comenzaba a incluirlo poco a poco a la guardia. Se mostraba orgulloso ante su hijo, y solía felicitarlo dándole la oportunidad de patrullar fuera del castillo.

Su hermana en cambio, solía mantenerse oculta en su habitación, ya que cuando su padre la veía, no podía evitar preguntarle sobre sus habilidades, la niña evitaba cualquier cruce con él.

Al aparentar los seis años, Zoey le hace una pregunta a su madre, de forma inocente, claro.

-Mami, cuando podré salir a patrullar con mi hermano?

Sulpicia tardó un poco en responderle a su hija, ella sabía que Zoey no era tan inocente, todos le temían, y ella desconocía el porqué, al igual que su esposo.

-Bueno, Kyle comenzó a patrullar cuando empezó a manejar bien su don, ese era su premio...

-Alec dice que yo también puedo hacerlo, pero Aro no quiere- le dijo su hija.

Zoey, a diferencia de su hermano, no llamaba a Aro "papá", como él solía hacer, ella lo llamaba por su nombre: Aro; también mantenía una estrecha amistad con Alec, éste la cuidaba cada vez que alguien desconocido se presentaba, incluso solía contarle historias para dormir, y jugar con ella.

Sulpicia no respondió. Acostó a su hija, deseándole buenas noches, y fue a ver a su esposo; no toleraba las preguntas inocentes de la pequeña.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará- le decía Aro. Y ella, por el bien de la niña, esperaba que fuera cierto.


End file.
